The Unforgotten Promise
by KawaiiXxXTwins
Summary: a little boy left her a promise and that promise became their bond and because of it they'll meet again. can the wheel of destiny bring them back together not as friends but more than friends?
1. Prologue

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What…?Why so sudden?" the little girl exclaimed.

"It's not my decision, it's my dad's. My mom requested it."

"When will you come back?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know…"

Then there was silence between them. Then the little girl broke the silence.

"Promise me one thing…don't forget me when you get there in Japan because I won't forget you no matter what happen. And that we will me together when the right time comes."

"Sure."

The next day at the airport…

"You came!" The little boy said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss this chance to say goodbye to my best friend."

The boy searched his pocket for something.

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"Here." The boy put something on her neck. It was a locket.

"It's our pictures!" she exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" the boy asked.

"Yes, very much!"

"Flight 303 to Japan, all passengers is requested to please go on board now." The flight stewardess said.

Then a man placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's time to go. Say good-bye to Yumi now."

"Bye-bye."

"I'll visit you in Japan, don't worry."

"I'll wait for you…"


	2. The Arrival

"Miss Li, we have arrived." The flight attendant said.

"What? Oh, It's just a dream."

Yumi went down to the airplane and looked for a ride home.

"What!" Syoaran exclaimed. "But mom…" he added.

"No buts Shao-Lang your sister will arrive there any minute now and don't worry it's Yumi not your other sisters." His mother said.

"Yumi-nesan? Yahoo! I'm glad it's Yumi, I'm going to welcome my dear sister now, see yah." Syaoran hang up.

At the other side of the line…

In Hong Kong…

"That boy, when it comes to Yumi he gets so excited." Yelan said.

"Mom, it's called brother and sister bonding." Fei Mei said. They all laughed.

Back in Japan…

Ding dong! Ding don!

"It's Yumi!" Syaoran rushed to the door. When he opened the door, "Yumi!" He excitedly said. But when he open the door, a man was standing there, not her older sister.

He was carrying tons of bags. "Umm…whose bags are those?"

"It's that lady's bags. I'm just helping her out." The man answered. Behind the man he saw a lady with chestnut hair, amber eyes, and a slim body. "Yumi!"

"Syaoran!" and she hugged Syaoran.

The two hugged each other.

"Umm…excuse me, sorry to ruin the bonding moment but…can I have my payment now?" the taxi driver asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Here." Yumi gave him his money and the driver left.

"Why did you decide to study here in Japan?" Syaoran asked.

"Because I miss my little brother. That's a good reason right?" Yumi answered.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What's the real reason?" Syaoran asked.

"It's…"

"It's?"

"It's…"

"It's?"

"It's…"

"It's?"

"It's-a-secret." Yumi winked.

"Come on tell me the reason." Syoaran pleaded.

"Shao Lang, I'm not going to tell you the real reason and that's final."

"My sister never calls me by my full Chinese name unless she's mad. I better leave that topic hanging."

Syaoran saw Yumi searching her bag. "What are you looking for?" Syaoran asked.

"A present." Yumi answered.

"For whom?" Syaoran asked.

"For you, silly. And for Wei."

"A present?"

"Found it!" Yumi showed Syaoran a Chinese clothing.

"I already have those back at home." Syaoran said.

"Oh…but I made this especially for you." Yumi gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I won't fall for that." Syaoran said coldly.

"Please?"

"Oh, all right."

Syaoran tried the clothing.

"Wow! Kawaii!" Yumi shouted excitedly.

Syaoran sweat dropped (anime style).

"Dinner's ready." Wei said.

When Yumi took a taste of the food, "As always your dishes are delicious." Yumi complimented.

"Thank you for your compliment young mistress." Wei said then bowed.

After dinner they all had a meeting at the living room.  
"So in what school are you going to study?" Syaoran asked.

"Mom said in that school called Tomoeda High School," She answered.

"Good. It's close to my school…when will you start?" Syaoran asked.

"Well it's Sunday and obviously class is every Monday so technically…tomorrow." She said smiling.

"I'll be the one to accompany Yumi." Wei said.

"Ok…I'll wait for you in front of our school gate, ok?" Syaoran said.

"Alright, but where's your school?" Yumi asked.

"Wei will show you." Syaoran answered.

"Ok then…Wei, are my entire thing ready?" she asked.

"Yes, it is all ready."

"Thanks…well I better sleep now, good night guys." She left them and went to her room.

"Childish as always! I better keep an eye on my sister." Syaoran whispered.

"You are like your father you know, so over protective of his children especially Yumi." Wei laughed.

"Huh?"


End file.
